benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-8268727-20160114195418
120 r. - Pierwsze wzmianki o używaniu wody święconej do "wypędzania duchów" nieczystych. 156 (lub 167) r. - Po męczeńskiej śmierci biskupa Polikarpa i jedenastu wiernych z kościoła w Smyrnie (Turcja) zainicjowano praktykę czczenia zmarłych "świętych" i ich relikwii. II w. - Święty Klemens z Aleksandrii pisał: "Każda kobieta powinna być przepełniona wstydem przez samo tylko myślenie, że jest kobietą". II w. - Pod koniec II wieku wyznawcy chrystianizmu zaczynają głosić nauki o dziewictwie Maryi. Wcześniej nikt tego nie twierdził. 200 r. - Ustanowiono "stan duchowny" przez wprowadzenie ordynacji. Chrześcijanie zostali podzieleni na duchownych i laików - przedtem wszyscy byli na równi, jednocześnie będąc braćmi i kapłanami przed Bogiem. 312 r. - Bitwa pod mostem mulwijskim, w której Konstantyn zwyciężył i zabił Maksencjusza. Z powodu wizji sennej, którą ujrzał przed bitwą Konstanty (miał wygrać dzięki symbolowi krzyża), rok później wydał edykt zrówujący religię chrześcijańską z religiami pogańskimi. Odtąd, z roku na rok, dzięki prochrześcijańskim nastawieniom Konstantyna, pozycja chrześcijaństwa będzie się umacniać, a inne religie będą wypierane. Polityka ta w ostateczności doprowadziła do prześladowania i mordowania niechrześcijan przez fanatyków religijnych. Prześladowani stali się prześladowcami. 314 r. - Uchwalono ekskomunikę dla dezerterów. Dotąd Kościół zabraniał zabijania w obronie koniecznej. 321 r. - Cesarz Konstantyn nakazuje oficjalnie święcić niedziele zamiast dotychczasowej soboty. Dekret Konstantyna brzmi następująco: "Czcigodny dzień Słońca winien być wolny od rozpraw sądowych i od wszelkich zajęć ludności miejskiej; natomiast mieszkańcy wsi mogą w tym dniu swobodnie uprawiać rolę" (Codex Justinianus, III, 12). 325 r. - Sobór nicejski. W wyniku głosowania 250 biskupów sprowokowanego naukami Arrio, księdza heretyka z Aleksandrii, który głosił że Jezus nie jest Bogiem, tylko bóstwem niższej klasy, 248 biskupów głosowało za uznaniem, że "Syn Boga został zrodzony, a nie stworzony, współistotny Ojcu czyli, że Bóg Syn jest tak samo Bogiem, jak Bóg Ojciec i że Bóg jest jeden, ale w różnych Osobach". 360 r. - Wprowadzenie zwyczaju czczenia aniołów. 364 r. - Na synodzie w Laodycei Kościół zabronił świętowania soboty. W Kanonie XXIX tegoż Soboru widnieje następujący zapis: "Chrześcijanie nie powinni judaizować i próżnować w sobotę, ale powinni pracować w tym dniu; powinni szczególnie uczcić Dzień Pański będąc chrześcijanami, i jeśli to możliwe, nie pracować w tym dniu. Jeśli jednak będą judaizować w tym dniu zostaną odłączeni od Chrystusa" (C. J. Hefele, History of the Councils of the Church). 382 r. - Synod w Rzymie zwołany przez Damazego ustanawia zwierzchnictwo Kościoła rzymskiego nad pozostałymi. Uchwała głosi: "Choć kościoły katolickie rozsiane na ziemi są jedną komnatą ślubną Chrystusa, święty kościół rzymski jednak został wywyższony ponad wszystkie kościoły nie uchwałami żadnych synodów, lecz otrzymał prymat słowami Pana i Zbawiciela naszego". Dotąd nie istniał jeden, wielki Kościół katolicki, tylko wiele pomniejszych i nieraz konkurujących ze sobą. 385 r. - Po raz pierwszy katoliccy biskupi polecili ściąć innych chrześcijan z powodów wyznaniowych. Miało to miejsce w Trewirze. 390 i 393 r. - Synody w Hipponie i Kartaginie ratyfikują kanon "Pisma Świętego". IV w. - Pierwsza uroczystość Wszystkich Świętych Męczenników zainicjowana przez kościół w Antiochii. IV w. - Początek okresu mordowania pogan i plądrowania ich świątyń przez chrześcijan podjudzanych przez biskupów, opatów i mnichów. W 347 r. Ojciec Kościoła Firmicus Maternus zachęca władców: "Niechaj ogień mennicy albo płomień pieca hutniczego roztopi posągi owych bożków, obróćcie wszystkie dary wotywne na swój pożytek i przejmijcie je na własność. Po zniszczeniu świątyń zostaniecie przez Boga wywyższeni". 431 r. - Sobór w Efezie przyjmuje zasadę wiary w boską naturę Jezusa i uznaje Marię za "Bożą Rodzicielkę". 449 r. - Leon I wprowadza prymat biskupa Rzymu nad innymi biskupami i tym samym staje się pierwszym papieżem w dzisiejszym rozumieniu tego słowa. Dotąd istniało wiele rozproszonych tez o prymacie, a każdy biskup większego miasta nazywany był papieżem, czyli "papa". V w. - W połowie V wieku dzień 15 sierpnia staje się świętem M.B., a cesarz Maurycjusz ustanawia ten dzień świętem dla całego Cesarstwa. 539 r. - Ustanowiono władzę papieży oraz ofiarę mszy świętej. VI w. - Za sprawą mnichów irlandzkich spowiedź "na ucho" rozprzestrzenia się w całej Europie. Do tego czasu spowiedź na ogół odbywano publicznie i to bardzo rzadko w ciągu całego życia. VI w. - Na mocy cesarskiego dekretu, wszyscy poganie zostali uznani za ludzi bez majątku i praw: "iżby ograbieni z mienia, popadli w nędzę". 600 r. - Wprowadzenie "godzinki" do M.B. oraz łacinę do liturgii. 638 r. - Szósty sobór w Toledo nakazuje przymusowe ochrzczenie wszystkich Żydów zamieszkałych w Hiszpanii. 694 r. - Siedemnasty sobór toledański uznaje wszystkich Żydów za niewolników. Ich kapitały ulegają konfiskacie, zostają im też odebrane dzieci od siódmego roku życia wzwyż. 715 r. - Wprowadzono modlitwy do świętych. 726 r. - W Rzymie zaczęto czcić obrazy. 783 r. - Nastał zwyczaj całowania nóg papieża. 835 r. - Papież Jan XI ustanawia osobne święto ku czci Wszystkich Świętych, wyznaczając na dzień im poświęcony 1 listopada. X w. - Odo z Cluny głosi: "Obejmować kobietę to tak, jak obejmować wór gnoju..." 993 r. - Papież Leon III zaczął kanonizować zmarłych. 1015 r. - Wprowadzono przymusowy celibat dla duchownych, aby rozwiązać problem przejmowania spadków przez ich rodziny. Dotąd duchowni mieli żony i dzieci. 1054 r. - Michał Ceruliusz, patriarcha kościoła wschodniego i Leon IX (pośrednio) obrzucili się nawzajem klątwami. 1077 r. - Papież Grzegorz VII ustanowił formalną "klątwę", czyli wyklęcie przez instytucję Kościoła (nie mylić ze zwykłą klątwą). 1095 r. - Papież Urban II krytykuje prześladowania pielgrzymów przez Turków. W efekcie rycerze Europy i prości ludzie ruszyli na Jerozolimę. Zainicjował w ten sposób pierwszą wyprawę krzyżową. 1099 r. - Masakra Muzułmanów i Żydów w Jerozolimie (w tym ok. 70 000 Saracenów). Kronikarz Rajmund d'Aguilers pisał: "Na ulicach leżały sterty głów, rąk i stóp. Jedni zginęli od strzał lub zrzucono ich z wież; inni torturowani przez kilka dni zostali w końcu żywcem spaleni. To był prawdziwy, zdumiewający wyrok Boga nakazujący, aby miejsce to wypełnione było krwią niewiernych" ("Historia Francorum qui ceperunt Jeruzalem"). XII w. - Uczony i filozof, święty Tomasz z Akwinu głosił, że zwierzęta nie mają życia po śmierci ani wrodzonych praw, oraz że "przez nieodwołalny nakaz Stwórcy ich życie i śmierć należą do nas". 1140 r. - Ułożono i przyjęto listę 7 sakramentów świętych. Do tego czasu udzielano sakramentów w sposób nieuporządkowany (np. słowiańscy księża za jeden z sakramentów uznawali postrzyżyny!). 1204 r. - Zaczęła działać Święta Inkwizycja. Słudzy Kościoła zamęczyli lub spalili żywcem setki tysięcy ludzi. 1202-1204 r. - IV krucjata zainicjowana przez Innocentego III, by wesprzeć krzyżowców w Palestynie. Na skutek polityki Henryka Dandolo, żołnierze Chrystusa zwrócili się przeciwko Bizancjum i zdobyli Konstantynopol, z zaciekłością grabiąc i wyrzynając mieszkańców. Na koniec spalili miasto. Zrabowano niesłychane ilości złota i srebra a skala przemocy przekroczyła wszelkie ówczesne normy wojenne. Na zdobytym terenie utworzono efemeryczne państewko nazwane Cesarstwem Łacińskim. Przypieczętowało to rozłam między chrześcijaństwem wschodnim a zachodnim. 1208 r. - Innocenty III zaoferował każdemu, kto chwyci za broń, oprócz prolongaty spłat i boskiego zbawienia, również ziemię i majątek heretyków oraz ich sprzymierzeńców. Rozpoczęła się krucjata, której celem było wymordowanie Katarów. Szacuje się, iż krucjata pochłonęła milion istnień ludzkich, nie tylko Katarów, ale dotknęła większą część populacji południowej Francji. 1229 r. - Z powodu potajemnych zebrań wiernych dla czytania Biblii i interpretowania jej w sposób godzący w nauczanie i praktykę kościelną, papież Grzegorz IX zakazał czytania "Biblii" pod sankcją kar inkwizycyjnych. 1231 r. - Nakaz papieski zalecał palenie heretyków na stosie. Pod względem technicznym pozwalało to uniknąć rozpryskiwania się krwi. 1234 r. - Papież Grzegorz IX nakłania do krucjaty przeciw chłopom ze Steding, którzy odmawiają arcybiskupowi Bremy nadmiernej daniny. Pięć tysięcy mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci ginie z rąk krzyżowców, a zagrody owych chłopów zajmują osadnicy obdarzeni nimi przez Kościół. 1244 r. - Na soborze w Narbonne zdecydowano, aby przy skazywaniu heretyków nikogo nie oszczędzano. Ani mężów ze względu na ich żony, ani żon ze względu na męża, ani też rodziców ze względu na dzieci. "Wyrok nie powinien być łagodzony ze względu na chorobę czy podeszły wiek. Każdy wyrok powinien obejmować biczowanie". 1252 r. - W bulli "Ad extripanda" papież Innocenty IV przyrównał wszystkich chrześcijan-niekatolików do zbójców i zobowiązał władców do tego, by winnych heretyków zabijano w ciągu pięciu dni. 1263 r. - Zatwierdzono przyjmowanie komunii pod jedną postacią. 1264 r. - Ustanowiono uroczystość Bożego Ciała. 1275 r. - Pojawiły się dyskusje na temat płacenia daniny. W odpowiedzi papież ekskomunikował całe miasto - Florencję. XIV w. - Wybucha epidemia czarnej śmierci. Kościół wyjaśniał, że winę za ten stan rzeczy ponoszą Żydzi, zachęcając przy tym do napaści na nich. 1311 r. - Papież Klemens V jako pierwszy ukoronował się potrójną koroną władcy. 1313 r. - Sobór w Zamorze ponownie zarządza zniewolenie Żydów i pod groźbą ekskomuniki żąda wykonania postanowienia przez władze świeckie. Antysemickie dekrety kościelne będą pojawiać się aż do XIX w. 1349 r. - W ponad 350 niemieckich miastach i wsiach giną niemalże wszyscy Żydzi, na ogół paleni żywcem. W ciągu jednego roku chrześcijanie wymordowali więcej Żydów niż niegdyś, w ciągu dwustu lat prześladowań, poganie wymordowali chrześcijan. To tylko jeden z wielu epizodów pogromów Żydów, gdyż podobne zdarzenia miały miejsce przez cały okres panowania chrześcijaństwa. 1377 r. - Robert z Genewy wynajął bandę najemników, którzy po zdobyciu Bolonii ruszyli na Cessnę. Przez trzy dni i noce, począwszy od 3 lutego 1377 roku, przy zamkniętych bramach miasta, żołnierze dokonali rzezi jego mieszkańców. W 1378 roku, Robert z Genewy został papieżem i przyjął imię Klemensa VII. W tym samym roku papieżem Urbanem VI został Bartolomeo Prignano i Kościół miał dwóch zwalczających się papieży. Klemensa VII uznano później za antypapieża. 1450-1750 r. - Okres polowania na czarownice. Straszliwymi torturami zamęczono setki tysięcy kobiet posądzanych o czary. 1484 r. - Papież Innocenty VIII oficjalnie nakazał palenie na stosach kotów domowych razem z czarownicami. Zwyczaj ten był praktykowany przez trwający setki lat okres polowań na czarownice. 1492 r. - Kolumb odkrył Amerykę. Inkwizycja szybko postępuje śladami odkrywców. Tubylców, którzy nie chcieli nawrócić się na wiarę chrześcijańską mordowano. Gdy była taka sposobność, przed zabiciem oporni Indianie byli przymusowo chrzczeni. 1493 r. - Bulla papieska uprawomocniła deklarację wojny przeciwko wszystkim narodom w Ameryce Południowej, które odmówiły przyjęcia chrześcijaństwa. W praktyce kobiety i mężczyzn szczuto psami karmionymi ludzkim mięsem i ćwiartowanymi żywcem indiańskimi niemowlętami. Wbijano ciężarne kobiety na pale, przywiązywano ofiary do luf armatnich i puszczano je z dymem. Mordowano, gwałcono, ucinano ręce, nosy, wargi, piersi. Gdy katoliccy "misjonarze" zawitali do Meksyku, żyło tam około 11 milionów Indian, a po stu latach już tylko półtora miliona. Szacuje się, że w ciągu 150 lat zabito co najmniej 30 milionów Indian. XV i XVI w. - Na soborze Florenckim i Trydenckim wprowadzono dogmat o czyścu. Kwitnie praktyka sprzedaży odpustów od kar czyśćcowych. 1542 r. - Papież Paweł III wzmacnia pozycję Inkwizycji. Inkwizycja otrzymuje nad całym katolickim terytorium taką samą władzę, jaką wcześniej cieszyła się w Hiszpanii. 1545-1563 r. - Na Soborze Trydenckim ogłoszono, że prawdę religijną wyraża w równym stopniu Biblia, co tradycja, a jedyne i wyłączne prawo interpretacji Pisma Świętego spoczywa w rękach Kościoła. Uznano, że sakramenty są niezbędne do uzyskania zbawienia. Utworzono indeks ksiąg zakazanych, który przez 400 lat będzie krępować wolność myśli, sumienia i naukę. 1568 r. - Hiszpański trybunał inkwizycji wydaje nakaz śmierci na trzy miliony Niderlandczyków, którzy - jak brzmi hasło wypisane na kapeluszach "gezów" - wolą być "raczej Turkami niż papistami". 1572 r. - We Francji 24 sierpnia w masakrze znanej pod nazwą Dnia Świętego Bartłomieja zamordowano 10 000 protestantów. Papież Grzegorz XIII napisał potem do króla Francji Karola IX: "Cieszymy się razem z tobą, że z Boską pomocą uwolniłeś świat od tych podłych heretyków". 1584 r. - Papież Grzegorz XIII w bulii "In coena Domini" zrównuje protestantów na równi z piratami i zbrodniarzami. 1585-1590 r. - Krótka kadencja Sykstusa V zaowocowała zakazem wstępu do watykańskich archiwów dla świeckich uczonych. Na rozkaz papieża wyryto przed wejściem napis: "Kto tutaj wejdzie, będzie natychmiast ekskomunikowany". 1 czerwca 1846 r. zakaz ten zostanie rozszerzony nawet na kardynałów, a wstęp będzie możliwy tylko za specjalną zgodą papieża. 1600 r. - 17 lutego spalono na stosie Giordano Bruno, który głosił że wszechświat jest nieskończony i jednorodny. Religię uznawał za uproszczoną wersję filozofii a liturgię za wynik zabobonu. Kościół skazał go za herezję doketyzmu. 1615 r. - Trybunał inkwizycyjny zabrania głoszenia teorii heliocentrycznej. 1633 r. - Trybunał inkwizycyjny skazuje 70-letniego Galileusza za to, iż głosił zasady heliocentryzmu nie potrafiąc ich udowodnić. Gdyby nie zawarta z Inkwizycją ugoda polegająca na publicznym wyrecytowaniu formuły odwołującej i przeklinającej swoje "błędy", zostałby skazany na stos. Galileusz do końca życia znajdował się pod nadzorem Inkwizycji. 1648 r. - Na fali antysemityzmu, wymordowano w Polsce ok. 60 000 Żydów. 1 789 r. - Papież Grzegorz XVI gani wolność sumienia jako "szaleństwo", "zaraźliwy błąd" i wypowiada się przeciwko wolności handlu książkami. 1836 r. - Grzegorz XVI w nowym wydaniu indeksu ksiąg zakazanych uzależnia czytanie Biblii w językach narodowych od zgody Inkwizycji. Zakaz obowiązywał do 1897 r. 1846 r. - 1 czerwca wydano zakaz wstępu do watykańskiego archiwum nawet kardynałom, bez specjalnego zezwolenia papieża. 1852 r. - Wprowadzono nabożeństwo majowe do N.M.P. 1854 r. - Wprowadzono dogmat o tzw. Niepokalanym Poczęciu N.M.P. 1855 r. - Sprzeciw Kościoła wobec Konstytucji Stanów Zjednoczonych. Kościół głosił: "Wolność to bluźnierstwo, wolność to odwodzenie innych od prawdziwego Boga. Wolność to mówienie kłamstw w imię Boga". Wcześniej, do Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych, Kościół wniósł projekt ustawy zabraniającej wydobywania z łona ziemi ropy naftowej, którą Bóg tam umieścił, aby czarci w piekle mieli czym pod kotłami palić. 1870 r. - Wprowadzono dogmat o nieomylności papieża. 1897 r. - Papież Leon XIII dopisuje "Biblię" do "Indeksu ksiąg zakazanych"!!! początek XX w. - Papież Leon XIII uzasadnia karę śmierci: "Kara śmierci jest niezbędnym i skutecznym środkiem dla osiągnięcia celu Kościoła, gdy buntownicy wystąpią przeciw niemu i naruszą jedność duchową". początek XX w. - Pius X oświadczył dosłownie: "Religia żydowska była podstawą naszej religii, została jednak zastąpiona nauką Chrystusa i nie możemy uznać dalszej racji istnienia tamtej". 1910 r. - 1 września Pius X nakazał katolickim duchownym składać "Przysięgę modernistyczną", która każe wierzyć, że "Kościół (...) został bezpośrednio i wprost założony przez (...) Chrystusa", oraz nakazuje potępiać "tych, którzy twierdzą, że Wiara, przez Kościół podana, może stać w sprzeczności z historią" oraz "sposób rozumienia i wykładania Pisma św., który, pomijając tradycję Kościoła, analogię Wiary i wskazówki Stolicy Apostolskiej, polega na pomysłach racjonalistycznych". Przysięga miała zapobiec "zamętowi w umysłach wiernych co do istoty dogmatów" wynikającego z postępującej edukacji społeczeństwa. Przysięgę zniesiono w 1967 r. 1917 r. - Heretycy mogą odetchnąć ulgą. Po prawie 700 latach nowy "Codex Juris Canonici" znosi tortury! Duży wpływ na decyzję miało powstanie komunizmu w Rosji, którego Kościół się przestraszył. 1939 r. - Papież Pius XII w liście do hierarchii kościelnej USA dopatruje się przyczyny "dzisiejszych nieszczęść" nie w faszyzmie, lecz m.in. w krótkich spódnicach pań. Poparcie Piusa XII dla hitlerowskiej napaści na Polskę znalazło swój wyraz w encyklice z 20 października 1939 r. Papież uznał ją za "walkę interesów o sprawiedliwy podział bogactw, którymi Bóg obdarzył ludzkość." 1941 r. - Tuż po agresji III Rzeszy na ZSRR z watykańskich drukarni wysłano do sztabu wojsk niemieckich duże transporty ukraińskich i rosyjskich modlitewników. Watykan podbite obszary ZSRR podporządkował nuncjaturze berlińskiej oficjalnie akceptując zagarnięcie tych ziem przez Hitlera. 1941 r. - Watykan akceptuje antysemickie poczynania rządu Vichy i wyraża zgodę na uchwalenie tzw. "Statutu Żydów". Wyrażono nadzieję, że nie ograniczy on prerogatyw Kościoła. 1945 r. - Pius XII w orędziu wigilijnym staje w obronie głównych oskarżonych o zbrodnie przeciwko ludzkości. Kuria rzymska interweniuje w sprawie ułaskawienia 200 zbrodniarzy hitlerowskich, w tym m.in. katów polskiego narodu, Franka i Greisera. To niewielki epizod w szeroko zakrojonej akcji ratowania hitlerowców przed odpowiedzialnością karną. 1946 r. - Studenci wydziału prawa Uniwersytetu w Cardiff, rozważają, czy Pius XII powinien zasiąść na ławie oskarżonych przed Międzynarodowym Trybunałem w Norymberdze za całokształt prohitlerowskiej polityki Watykanu w okresie 2. wojny światowej. 1950 r. - W petycji do Watykanu, Katolicy proszą o dogmatyzację fizycznego wniebowzięcia Maryi. W odpowiedzi Watykan uchwala dogmat o wniebowzięciu N.M.P., choć w Ewangeliach nie ma o tym słowa. 1954 r. - Pius XII poucza: "To, co nie jest zgodnie z prawdą czy z normą obyczajową nie ma prawa istnieć". Chodzi oczywiście o prawdy i moralność zgodne z nauczaniem Kościoła. 1966 r. - Watykan znosi indeks ksiąg zakazanych, bo nie spełnia już zadania i naraża Kościół na ostrą krytykę. 1975 r. - Papież Paweł VI wyjaśnia w liście do arcybiskupa Coggana, że kobieta ma zakazany wstęp do stanu duchownego, ponieważ "wykluczenie kobiet z kapłaństwa jest zgodne z zamysłem Boga wobec swego Kościoła", choć specjalnie powołana Papieska Komisja Biblijna (składająca się z wybitnych biblistów) orzekła wcześniej, że nie ma przeciwskazań. Zdanie papieża nadal jest ważniejsze od wniosków wypływających z lektury Biblii. Pawła VI poparł Jan Paweł II. 1980 r. - Beatyfikacja jezuity José de Anchieta, który twierdził: "Miecz i żelazny pręt to najlepsi kaznodzieje". Podczas beatyfikacji masowego mordercy Indian, papież Jan Paweł II nazwał go apostołem Brazylii, wzorem dla całej generacji misjonarzy i siebie samego. Nie pierwszy to przypadek wyniesienia zbrodniarza na ołtarze. 1992 r. - Papież Jan Paweł II ogłasza, że potępianie Galileusza za głoszenie heliocentrycznego poglądu, iż Ziemia krąży wokół Słońca (a nie na odwrót), było błędem. Rehabilitacja Galileusza trwała 359 lat. 1993 r. - Watykan uznaje istnienie państwa Izrael. 2000 r. - 13 marca Kościół przyznaje, że w ciągu wieków popełnił wiele grzechów w dziedzinie praw człowieka i wolności religijnej. O przebaczenie proszeni są m.in. Żydzi, kobiety i ludy tubylcze. Za przebaczeniem nie idą żadne czyny, które mogłyby naprawić lub upamiętnić wyrządzone krzywdy, ale za to wizerunek Kościoła poprawia się w oczach wiernych. 2006 r. - 2 lipca przewodniczący Papieskiej Rady do Spraw Rodziny kardynał Alfonso Lopez Trujillo mówi w wywiadzie dla dziennika "Il Tempo", że aborcja "to zbrodnia bardziej przerażająca niż wszystkie wojny światowe". Czyli, że usuwanie nieświadomych istnienia embrionów lub zapłodnionej komórki jajowej jest gorsze niż mordowanie świadomych dzieci przez żołnierzy i w obozach zagłady. Cytaty: "Kościół Rzymski nigdy nie pobłądził i po wszystkie czasy w żaden błąd nie popadnie". "Dictatus Papae" papieża Grzegorza VII (1073-1086). "Używajmy papiestwa teraz, gdy Bóg nam go dał". "Patrzcie, co bajka o Jezusie Chrystusie dla nas zrobiła". Papież Leon X. "Kościół Rzymskokatolicki przelał więcej niewinnej krwi, niż jakakolwiek inna instytucja". W. E. H. Lecky. "Wszystko, co sprzyja osobistej godności człowieka, co podtrzymuje równouprawnienie obywateli, wszystko to powołał do życia, otaczał troską i zawsze chronił Kościół katolicki". Papież Leon III.